


Sexual Interlude

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo and Goyjo play while Goku and Hakkai are away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, and I do not profit financially from writing this story.
> 
> Also another tie-in piece with Forty Days.

As quiet as mice, they snuck over to Goyjo's corner. They were both bored, and they were both horny.

Well, Goyjo was always horny. The proof lay in the fact he hit on every pretty female that he could, if only so he could get some action. Sanzo knew it, everyone knew it, and they accepted it. That was life. Since there was nothing else for them to do except wait for the rains to stop, they decided to alleviate both problems at the same time.

The only surprising thing about this was Sanzo's horniness. He never expected him to fee like this, and he blamed his condition on Goyjo. The damned half-demon had to suggest a distraction, something to keep their minds occupied since they did not have any more cigarettes and beer.

Keeping a close eye at the cave's entrance for Goku and Hakkai to return, they shed their clothing, and Goyjo's hands went to work. Light kisses landed on Sanzo's neck as the half-demon used one hand to tease his nipples and the other to stroke him. A soft grunt escaped the priest as deft fingers rubbed the head of his penis and massaged his shaft all the way to the hilt. Goyjo's rod was pressed in between his butt cheeks, growing harder and thicker with every second of contact with his flesh.

It was destined to be a quickie, and it had to be one as well. Sanzo knew it from the way Goyjo worked his cock. It felt hard and stiff and swollen, and it was starting to weep with his essence. The back of his balls felt wet as well from Goyjo's seed slipping out. Then the hand teasing his nipples and caressing his belly traveled lower and around, sliding in between the crevice of his butt. Sanzo hissed as a finger pushed into his hole, and he lowered his head as Goyjo worked. His cheeks felt hot, his belly felt tight, and he had another person's finger in his ass, preparing him for something larger. The day could not have been any more interesting than that for Sanzo, and they were only into some brief foreplay. Their grunts and moans mingled with the sound of the rain falling.

After a few moments, Sanzo felt Goyjo's finger leave him, and the tip of the half-demon's cock pressed against his hole. It felt slick already, and Sanzo half-wondered if Goyjo had coated himself with some lubricant beforehand. The notion was not entirely impossible to believe.

The tip pushed in, stretching Sanzo's hole a little more and allowing wider access for the half-demon's cock. He tensed for a second then forced himself to relax as both of Goyjo's hands were now around his weeping organ. The half-demon continued to spear him slowly and somewhat painfully. It always hurt some when Goyjo first penetrated him, but afterwards . . . Afterwards, Sanzo could not even think straight, not with his body on fire and his mind in a haze. This time promised to be no different.

Once Goyjo had buried himself all the way in Sanzo's body, he held his position. His face buried in the crook of the priest's neck, and he flicked his tongue out to taste sweaty flesh. Sanzo trembled as his hole adjusted to having a cock shoved into it, and he felt the muscles tightening and loosening.

Finally, the half-demon's cock pulled out a little, and Sanzo breathed a little easier. The moment he hated to say he had been anticipating was now taking place. Goyjo's cock slammed forcefully into him with each thrust, and their panting, grunting, and moaning was punctuated with the sound of the half-demon's balls slapping against the flesh of Sanzo's butt. The engorged shaft pushed against the walls of Sanzo's hole, and the tip kept pounding into the one spot that caused him to go weak in the knees. Before he knew it, Sanzo felt spent, his orgasm rocking his body hard and his seed coating the cave wall and Goyjo's hands.

It took several more thrusts before Goyjo reached his climax, but when it came, it was like a force of nature. Sanzo was lifted a few inches off his feet, and he was holding on to Goyjo so as not to hit the floor. His flagging cock stiffened once again as Goyjo rode out his orgasm. The half-demon's essence coated his insides and spilled out onto Sanzo's thighs. All the while, Goyjo's member remained rock hard and hot, like a heating brand, and his hands stroked Sanzo as if to tease more out of him somehow.

When Goyjo had emptied himself out, both men stood there, staring at the cave's entrance and watching the rain drenching the world. The half-demon's shaft remained nestled in Sanzo's hole, still stroking his insides, and his arms refused to let go of Sanzo.

"That was good," Goyjo murmured. He sounded content and very much satisfied. "I think I like this. Hell, I _know_ I like this."

"Like what?" Sanzo asked. He could only stare at the grey world outside. Eventually, the rains would stop, and they would be able to leave this dank place. A part of Sanzo looked forward to it, as it would mean no more rain. The other part, though, did not want the rains to end. Once they did, it would put an end to what he and Goyjo were sharing. As much as he disliked the notion of sex in general, he was learning to like what was being given to him.

" _This_ ," Goyjo replied, giving his cock a gentle squeeze. "The feel of you wrapped around me is like heaven. I can't get enough."

"Now you sound like some lovesick, idiotic poet," Sanzo commented. His heart leapt at those words, though. Was Goyjo saying what he _thought_ Goyjo was saying?

"Maybe so," the half-demon agreed, "but it still doesn't change anything. I still like how you feel. I like how you make _me_ feel."

Before Sanzo could retort back, Goyjo let go of him and pulled his cock out. A wicked gleam shone in the half-demon's eyes as he gestured to his limp shaft.

"From now on, this is all yours and no one else's."


End file.
